


goddess in my garden, sister in my soul

by hkittycat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student My Unit | Byleth, Tags Are Hard, some of the ships will be one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkittycat/pseuds/hkittycat
Summary: Twin, students Byleth AU. While Edelgard will be the most prevalent and ethical lord, this deviates too much for CF to be an accurate description. If you like relationship/family/political drama, then this is the fic for you!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 5





	1. Great Tree Moon (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows the beginning of the game very, very closely. It's only to set things up. If you can get through it, future chapters will each deviate from canon more than the last. There will be spoilers for all routes, and Cindered Shadows.

**"** It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?"

Byleth had never been in a room this large, nor this luxurious. He tunes out of the conversation somewhat as his eyes are bombarded. They dart from the ornate stonework, to the statues, to the elaborate stained glass. Even the colored pattern on the floor was mesmerizing. They rest on Rhea for just a moment, but the way she looks at him makes him feel uneasy. 

"Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke."

Byleth looks at the statues intently. His father had always refused to teach them any history or anything about the church. He had never minded, until he finds himself wondering who these statues are.

"So I see," Rhea's gaze shifts onto the children. "The goddess blessed you with twins."

"Yes...born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child...but I’m afraid we lost her to illness. But on to a happier subject. This is Byleth, and his sister Beleth."

"You look so much like your father," Rhea says to Beleth, before turning to Byleth. It almost feels like she's looking directly into his soul. "And I'm sure that you resemble your mother. I can sense something special within your heart. I know you can do-"

Jeralt butts in. "I'm sure you'll want us to stick around the monastery. I'll discuss some possibilities, but without my children present."

"Of course. Seteth, can you send for Ingrid? I believe she's the most familiar with the stables and will be able to find suitable stalls for your mounts."

Seteth exits the room, and the silence is somehow deafening. Rhea's eyes never waiver from Byleth.

The silence is broken for Byleth when a voice -Sothis- pops into his mind. 

_ What does she want from us? It seems Jeralt thinks you won't be allowed to leave . . . _

_I don't know. She's looked at me so much, but I don't understand why. It's usually my sister that catches attention._

_ Don't be so hard on yourself. You have a girl living in your head. Surely that makes you special in some way? _

Seteth reenters with a blonde girl following. She does a small bow before speaking. "My name is Ingrid. I'll show you to our stables."

"Thank you, Ingrid. I'm Belle," Beleth was uneasy with Rhea, but with a girl around her own age she comes out of her shell. "My horse will need a stable, and my father's horse will as well. And there's Byleth's pegasus."

Ingrid's eyes widen for a second, then she starts to walk. "Byleth? Really? I've never even heard of a pegasus that allows a male rider."

_ I know you just want to nod, but if you're ever going to prosper you'll need to have social skills! _

"Really. Her name is Aladora."

"I have my own as well. We should go for a fly together some time!"

"Um. Sure."

Belle re-enters the conversation. "Maybe you could teach me to ride one. I've wanted to before, but they just seem to dislike me. By has tried, but he's just not a great teacher."

"Sure," Ingrid says. "I suppose I do owe you a favor since you saved Prince Dimitri. I'm from Faerghus after all."

"Oh, we might have something in common then! They start weapon training at a pretty young age there, right? My father handed me a lance as soon as I could walk."

"Yes. I started when I was 5."

_ How curious . . . From our memories I can tell your father was quite intent on keeping you in the dark regarding the outside world. Yet your sister knows details about Faerghus. _

The path to the stables may as well have been a maze. He could navigate battlefields this size with ease, but a building this large was entirely foreign to him. They pick up their steeds that were waiting just outside. Then it's through hallways, through gardens . . . With all this space, why would anyone ever leave this place? 

The stables put him at ease. They're quite similar to the ones inns had, albeit a little larger. 

"You can put the horses in these two empty stalls at the end," Ingrid says. "And that door over there leads to the tack room. There's communal storage, but some people get protective of their items so there's also private chests. I can arrange to get a couple for you if you want, and until then you can use mine."

"Thank you," Beleth says. "But our saddles are nothing special. They're fine in the communal space."

"The pegasi and wyverns are housed in a separate building, but it's not far from here."

After putting Aladora away, Ingrid returns to her class. Byleth and Beleth go back to the regular stable to wait for their father

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know about Faerghus?"

"A lot of lying and sneaking. Whenever we spent the night in or near a town, I'd sneak out once Dad went to sleep. Of course most libraries were closed that late, but some were left unlocked. Eventually I convinced one of the mercs to teach me how to pick locks."

"So you must have learned a lot then. I like the statues here. Do you know who any of them are?"

"A lot is an overstatement. I didn't have a lot of time in each library so it was rare for me to finish even one book. I just know a little bit about a lot of things. I'm not certain about the statues, though I could probably make a decent guess. But you're better off asking someone here." 

. . .

When Jeralt finds them, he brings them to the dining hall to discuss things over dinner. Some of the students stare, but no one approaches them.

"Rhea wants you two to enroll as students at the Academy. And for me to take a teaching position," His voice drops to a whisper. "As much as I'd love to just leave right now, I'm afraid Rhea may track us down and then do goddess knows what to us. So until I figure out a plan, you'll just have to put up with these brats. Rhea wants you two in separate classes, but it's up to you which."

"But will we still have time to see you?" Beleth asks. "I'm actually a bit excited to finally meet people my own age. But I don't want to give up our time together."

"Of course we will. I made sure of that." Jeralt answers. "Rhea knows I'm not the book learning type, so she gave me a more hands-on role. I'll have to do a few lectures and grade some papers, but every month I'll lead one of the classes on a mission. Rhea agreed the two of you could take part in every mission, regardless of what the rest of your class is doing. Speaking of classes, you guys should go talk to some students and figure out which to join."

Beleth spots Ingrid at another table in the dining hall and makes a beeline for her, engaging her in conversation right away. Byleth stands up and looks around, but he has no clue who to talk to or where to go.

_ There's so many people in here. Perhaps you could go outside and find a lone student. Surely a one on one conversation would be easier? _

Byleth takes the advice and heads outside. He feels delusional listening to a little girl in his mind, but he doesn't have any better ideas. He wanders through the garden, still feeling lost. Until two students approach him. The white-haired girl he had saved, and a boy. The boy's hair is jet black and covers half his face, leaving only one eye visible. The green, piercing eye reminds Byleth of a cat.

"When you saved me you seemed so powerful. You were so efficient. Almost more machine than man. But now you just look like a lost puppy," The girl begins with a very gentle tone. "I'm sure that sounded offensive. But I don't mean it as an insult, we all get lost sometimes. I'm happy to help you now if I am able to."

_ Hmm . . . She does seem nice. And puppies are cute, she could have chosen a much worse comparison. _

"Thank you," Byleth begins. "My sister and I are enrolling in the academy and we need to choose which houses to join. She's already made a friend and found a house, but I'm not good at the whole . . . People thing. I've never even had a friend."

"You're certainly an enigma," The boy says. His voice makes Byleth feel a bit uneasy. "From what Lady Edelgard has said you're quite an expert in combat. Yet outside of that you're so naive. Your upbringing must have been strange."

"Hubert! Be nice!"

Edelgard. She had introduced herself already, but he'd been so overwhelmed that it had slipped his mind before. And the slightly scary boy was Hubert. What he said wasn't much worse than what Edelgard had said, but his tone made it seem worse.

"Anyways," Edelgard begins to speak again. "Would you like to join my house? It's unlike me to grow fond of someone so quickly, yet I already feel some sort of connection to you. Almost magnetic . . . Forgive me, I got carried away."

"No, it's okay," Byleth says. "I think I like it. Usually people like my sister, not me. So I'd like to join your house."

Hubert looks like he wants to say something, but Edelgard beats him to it. "I assume Rhea wants to hear your decision as soon as possible. I can walk you there and show you the dorms on the way. I'd love to give you a tour of the entire monastery, but I imagine you've been quite overloaded with information and social interaction today so we could save that for tomorrow."

"The tour tomorrow is fine, but. Um," Byleth desperately wishes he had better social skills. "Is there anything you have to do today?"

"Is there something else I can do for you?" Edelgard asks. "I was supposed to help with some weeding in the garden, but I'm sure Seteth would be willing to switch my schedule with someone else so I could help you instead."

"This might be a strange request," Byleth begins. "I was wondering if you would leave the monastery with me for a little bit. As a mercenary, I'm used to being outside a lot of the time. The gardens here aren't really the same."

"I'd love to!" Edelgard says. "I know you have a pegasus so I'd suggest a fly instead, but Hubert will have to come with us and I think three people would be too much weight. I don't want to throw my title around, but I am heir to the empire and Hubert is my vassal. He's quite overprotective of me."

"A man with a pegasus," Hubert says. "You just keep getting stranger."

"Hubert!" Edelgard scolds. "Let's just go to Rhea now so we can get back from the woods before it's dark out."

. . .

At Hubert's suggestion, they end up riding horses through the forest instead of walking. The ride is quite uneventful, and Byleth loves it. Something simple and relaxing after a whirlwind of a day. Hubert was a bit intimidating, but he still felt at ease in Edelgard's presence. He feels ready to sleep as soon as he enters his dorm, but a couple minutes later there's a knock at the door.

He opens the door to see Hubert.

"Um. Is there something you need?"

"I just need you to understand the role I play in Lady Edelgard's life," Hubert begins in his most sinister tone. "She has taken a great interest in you for whatever reason. One of my many duties is to identity potential threats and advantages to her. For now, you seem okay. But should you become a threat to her well-being, I will be forced to take action and dispose of you."

Before Byleth can respond, Hubert simply says "Good night, Byleth." and walks away.

_ Edelgard is nice, but he's almost comically sinister. And it seems the two of them are a packaged deal. We may have to avoid Edelgard as well. _

_I'm not afraid of him. I think he's all talk. I've heard worse threats and defeated opponents far stronger than him._

_ I like the confidence.  _


	2. Great Tree Moon (2)

𝕲𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝕿𝖗𝖊𝖊 𝕸𝖔𝖔𝖓

𝓑𝔂𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓱

Byleth is quite confused upon waking up. The bed he's on is softer than any other bed. But when he remembers where he is he's surprised to find that he feels happy. He gets up and begins to dress in his normal attire, before realizing he has to wear a uniform now. He opens up the package and puts it on.

_I like it. Except the hat._

_I like the hat._

Byleth keeps the hat on and exits his dorm. He finds a note on his door.

"Meet me in the dining hall. We can have breakfast together and then I'll give you the tour. -Edelgard"

Edelgard waves to him when he walks in. He grabs a meal, and then sits down across from her.

"I'm glad you made it. It's nearly lunch time. I was beginning to worry that you couldn't find your way here," Byleth starts to interject, but is cut off. "Please don't apologize. Just sleeping in a new place is difficult, and you had many other things to adjust to."

"Still. I'm sorry you had to wait for me."

"It's okay, it just gave me time to review some of my lecture notes," Edelgard explains. "I wanted to give you a tour first thing, but since it's so late our house's homeroom teacher, Professor Hanneman, wants to speak with you first. He's also quite accomplished outside of the school. He's a renowned crest scholar."

"Crest scholar?"

"Oh. Right," Edelgard says. "I forgot how little you know of the world. I'll let our professor explain. He is the expert after all."

. . .

Hanneman's office somehow feels both sparsely decorated and filled to the brim. It's devoid of furniture aside from a desk and a couple chairs. But every inch of wall is covered, be it in books or illustrations. 

Sitting at the desk is who Byleth assumes must be Hanneman. With his gray hair and mustache, he certainly looks like a professor. But Byleth finds himself doubting his combat abilities. Surely that monocle can't be practical? It would be knocked off so easily!

Hanneman stands up to greet Byleth, and a doe-eyed boy rises from a chair in the corner. "Byleth, I'm quite pleased to meet you. I'm sure Edelgard has told you, but I am Professor Hanneman," He gestures towards the boy. "This is Linhardt. He's your classmate, as well as my assistant when it comes to crest research."

"I suspect that you have a crest," Linhardt wastes no time and gets right to the point. "I couldn't help but notice your hair color in the dining hall the other day. My latest project has been finding correlations between crests and physical characteristics. People with green hair, as well as some other more vibrant colors, are more likely to-"

"Linhardt, please!" Edelgard scolds. "He doesn't even know what a crest is."

"While I am interested in whether or not you bear a crest, I believe there is some explaining to be done first," Hanneman begins. "Crests are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now."

"So does my hair mean I have a crest?"

"Not necessarily," Linhardt answers. "It just means you're more likely to than the average person. The only way to be certain is a blood test. Professor, you know how I feel about blood so I'm just going to take a nap. Send for me if you learn anything exciting."

Hanneman shakes his head at Linhardt, who simply leaves the room. "So anyways Byleth, would you like me to analyze your blood? I only need a small sample and you could learn a lot about yourself."

_Perhaps this could reveal a clue as to why I'm in your head without a body of my own?_

Byleth shrugs. "Might as well."

"Excellent!"

"I do have a question. If I have a crest, does my sister?"

"She actually came by this morning and allowed me to test her, but she has no crest. It is quite uncommon for multiple siblings to all possess crests."

"Byleth, you can come find me whenever you're done," Edelgard butts in. "I have some things I need to get done, but I should be in the classroom or my dorm if you need me."

. . .

Hanneman claimed one small sample would be enough, but then he found something unusual in the blood and asked for another sample. And another. And another. By the end of the several hour ordeal Byleth sports a nasty bruise on his arm.

"Forgive me. I normally don't need this much blood, but yours is quite special," Hanneman says. "I'm still not entirely sure what your crest is, but I should be able to figure it out within a couple days. I can walk you to the infirmary if you'd like to have that bruise taken care of."

"I'd rather just go back to my room."

"Very well, but I'll find someone to walk you down. You've lost enough blood that you could become quite dizzy. You'll be fine tomorrow, but take it easy today."

. . .

A pretty brunette named Dorothea escorts him, talking the whole way.

"So, do you like the academy so far?"

"No," Byleth answers. "It's not horrible here, but I haven't seen my sister all day and everyone wants to talk to me. I barely needed to talk as a mercenary, and when I did my sister talked for me."

"It must be nice having a twin. You have someone who you could rely on for anything. I don't have anyone but myself. The only reason I came to the academy was to find someone to take care of me. I'm sure you find that shallow."

"Survival is important. I've survived by fighting, but some people survive by talking."

"I . . ." Dorothea is taken aback. "I can't say I expected to hear that from you."

. . .

Edelgard and Hubert are outside Byleth's dorm chatting. Dorothea walks off, knowing Byleth will be safe with them.

"I kept you waiting again."

"Look at your arm," Hubert says. "Surely it's not your fault you're late. What did Hanneman do to you?"

"Apparently my blood is special and he needed more samples. I have a crest, but it's not one he's ever seen before."

"How fascinating."

"I too bear a rare crest. Perhaps that's why I'm so drawn to you."

Hubert glares at her. "Well, we must be on our way now."

"Come on, Hubert. We can at least bring him food first."

"Fine."

. . .

After the excitement of new arrivals settles down, Byleth is able to fall into a comfortable routine. He wakes up early to tend to Alidora, eats breakfast with his sister and stays with her until class starts. With experience as a mercenary under his belt, many of his classes are useless to him. During those classes he just reads his notes or books about history. He ate lunch with Edelgard a couple times, but he learned that he preferred his solitude. When classes are done for the day, he goes to Alidora once again. He eats dinner with Rhea. Not because he likes her, but because he fears her. She seemed so calm and gentle, but Byleth knew that could be a facade hiding something darker. So he accepts the dinner invitations and talks as little as possible.

On his way to the stables one morning, Sothis speaks up. Sometimes she simply speaks to him in his mind, and other times, like now, she summons him to her throne room.

_Are you really satisfied with this life?! Just drifting aimlessly alone? Doing nothing but battle for the rest of your life?_

_I guess I am._

_Neutral isn't happy. . . Actually, I shouldn't be chastising you. I think this may be my fault. I've been with you your whole life, but I was asleep. Trying to protect Edelgard in such a reckless way was the first time you showed emotion, and that was shortly after I woke up._

_Each day, I feel less and less tired. Hopefully as I grow less tired, you will grow more emotional. Otherwise I may be bored to death without being able to sleep through your dragging routine._

_You can always tell me if you get bored. You did turn back time for me. The least I can do is entertain you._

_Thank you . . . But I don't want you doing things you don't want to just for me. Our souls may be connected, but you are still your own person. I want you to find the things that make you happy._

. . .

The next day, Byleth is woken up by a bird. He's annoyed at first, but after listening to its song for a moment his anger dissipates. He gets up and begins to get dressed, then he remembers.

It's Saturday. A free day. How will he fill his day without classes?

There's a knock at his door. Salvation. He opens it to see his sister. She looked different, but he couldn't quite place his finger on why.

"Me and some other students are going into town for a big shopping trip in a couple hours. I asked Dad for some money, and he said that if you want to come, he'll give you money too," Beleth says. "It's not a weapon shopping trip though. Just fun."

"I'd like to go," Byleth answers. "Are we riding there?"

Beleth's eyes widen. "You actually want to come?"

"Yes."

"Okay. No riding. We're borrowing a carriage in case we get a lot of stuff. See you later then."

As she leaves, her wavy hair bounces and Byleth realizes one difference. He had never seen her without her hair in a ponytail. Now it's down, and has a small bow on the back.

Byleth changes into his attire from his mercenary days, and adds the hat from his uniform, before going to see his father.

. . .

"Father," Byleth says to Jeralt. "I'm going on that shopping trip with Beleth, and she said you'd give me some money."

"Really? You're really going shopping?" Byleth nods. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I always hoped that one day you'd develop emotions like a normal kid, but I'd honestly given up on that ever happening. You are aware that it's not a supply run, right?"

"Yes. I wanted to get Edelgard some kind of gift since she's been so nice to me. And maybe some decorations for my room. It feels empty."

"Don't tell your sister this, but I'm going to give you a bit more than she got. I'm just so happy that you're actually talking to people."

"Thank you."

. . .

Ingrid and Dorothea are on the trip. They're the only two Byleth has actually talked to, but he at least knows the names of the other two. Hilda and Annette.

Byleth had never ridden in a carriage before, and he was surprised by how comfortable it was. He sat on an end seat, between his sister and the wall. 

Most of the girls get involved in a conversation about the intricacies of makeup. It all goes right over Byleth's head. He doesn't know what makes lipstick different from lipstain. He didn't even know lipstain existed until now. He didn't think Beleth knew anything about makeup either, but she jumps right into the conversation. He notices another difference then. She had makeup on today. A little smudge of pink above her eyes.

"I'm glad you came along," Ingrid says to him. "I thought I would be the only one who didn't like makeup. My family is noble, but still very poor. Makeup and nice clothes were luxuries we couldn't afford."

"What about now? Can you afford this trip?"

"Our situation is still quite dire.I wouldn't be able to normally, but Edelgard gave me some money," Ingrid looks down at her lap. "She noticed my riding boots were beginning to fall apart. I didn't want to accept her charity. I want to be self reliant. But if my boots give out on me it'll cause me bigger problems."

"I'm really sorry. It sounds like you're in a difficult position."

"I certainly am. I have to marry someone rich. I wanted to become a knight, but marriage is my only hope for saving my family."

Byleth isn't sure how to respond, so he just gives her a sympathetic look and they fall into a comfortable silence while the other girls continue their chatter.

. . .

They arrive in town, and Byleth once again feels the same wonder as when he saw the monastery for the first time. It isn't even a huge town, but Jeralt had avoided large towns so to Byleth it seemed giant.

"Do any of you know what Hubert likes?" Byleth asks.

"Why would you want to know?" is Hilda's response.

"I think he hates me. I was hoping a gift might change that."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just . . . Like that. With everyone." Dorothea says.

"What about Edelgard? I think I owe her after how nice she's been."

"I see what's happening here!" Dorothea giggles. "You've got a crush on Edie! You just want to bribe Hubert to stay away."

Once again, Byleth isn't sure how to respond. Luckily his sister had already started to walk off, so he simply follows her.

. . .

They go in nearly every store, but Byleth is satisfied. He got a stuffed animal for Edelgard because he saw a red one with armor, and even a tiny axe. Hubert was difficult. He settled on a board game with a box boasting how difficult it was.

And he didn't neglect himself. He got a wider variety of clothes, and a few small decorations for his room. A candle that smelled like a forest and a golden heart decoration that reminded him of Sothis's crown.

His favorite purchase was a jewelry box. He didn't even own any jewelry, but the box was just too beautiful. The outside was relatively simple, just wood with some basic designs carved in. But upon opening it, a tiny, yet incredibly detailed, pegasus would pop up and spin while music played.

He had put everything else into the carriage, except for the box which he carried into the last store. He didn't want to get anything else, but his sister really wanted to go in. He stands around wondering why Sothis hadn't talked to him and hoping she saw everything until he hears his sister arguing with the shop owner and walks over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Byleth asks her.

"I found the most perfect dress, but I was stupid with my money and can't afford it."

"Don't worry." Byleth says, then he pays for the dress.

As they walk out, she asks him a question. "How did you afford that? You spent about as much as I did."

"Don't tell him I told you this," Byleth warns. "Father was happy I was leaving so he gave me extra money."

Before heading home, they stop to eat. Byleth couldn't remember ever particularly enjoying food, but the cake he eats is so divine he thinks about it the whole way home.

. . . 

When they arrive back at the monastery, Jeralt and a few students are gathered near the entrance.

"Get your stuff together as fast as possible! We've got an emergency mission!" Jeralt yells at the students as they exit the carriage. "We're moving out as soon as we have enough people."

"Hey, Byleth," Ingrid says. "I need to go get my pegasus. If yours is friendly with strangers I could grab her too and save some time."

"Thank you. She won't mind."

Byleth turns around to begin unloading what he bought, but sees someone is already unloading everything. He already had his sword, so he asked Jeralt about the situation since he didn't have anything else to do.

"Some bandit leader stole a Heroes' relic. It's something that needs dealt with, but I would have waited until tomorrow. Rhea insisted we had to go as soon as you got back, so it was over my head," Jeralt sighs. "Edelgard will tell you the details on the way. I left after hearing the basics because I needed to scramble to get a team together. Edelgard stayed to listen to everything else."

"Couldn't the knights have taken care of it?"

"Rhea said that they're just spread too thin right now. It's unfortunate, but I think we can manage."

. . 

One by one, Jeralt's hasty team assembles; Edelgard, Hubert, Dimitri, Dedue, Claude, Ingrid, Sylvain, Dorothea and Linhardt. Those without their own mounts are given horses. Once everyone is mounted, they set out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not skipping events, just rearranging them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will end with an aesthetic. In addition to being pretty, they'll also relate to the next chapter in some way so you can try to make predictions if you'd like :) I'd love to hear them. I'm sorry that you have to scroll to see all of them on mobile, but I'm not sure what else to do.


End file.
